Percy Jackson: Son of Hera
by patherias
Summary: Percy is orphaned when his mother is killed by a hellhound, he is adopted and trained by Hera. Now a new threat has come up, Gaea and kronos are rising, will Percy be strong enough to defeat them both? and is Percy even destined to be the hero of the prophecy. Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I DONOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes Of Olympus Or The Kane Chronicles.**

 **Sally (Third Person)**

 **Sally** was an unusual mortal. She could see right through the mist which caused her to see well… some pretty awful things. She was on her way to the candy shop where she had a job when she saw three children fighting a huge dog which she figured was a hellhound. She knew that the children were demigods as they were holding spears and daggers in their hands. Two of them were girls, one with striking blue eyes who looked about thirteen years and the other with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes who looked no more than seven. The other one was a boy with blonde hair and looked about fourteen years old. Sally froze as she saw the hellhound leap at the young children but it turned out they were quite skilled as the one with grey eyes quickly sidestepped and stabbed the hellhound causing it to erupt into dust. Sally wanted to help those young heroes who were little older than Percy, her demigod son but they were already running away. Sally prayed that her son would never have to suffer the fate of a demigod but deep down she already knew that he couldn't escape it. Just the thought of it made her worried about his son, since his first year in school he has been facing monsters, in his first year at school he had encountered a harpie which he had somehow managed to kill.

'Mom!' Percy hugged her as she entered their apartment.

'Hello Percy' She greeted.

'When are we going to the beach?' Percy asked. Sally had promised her that if he managed to survive one year at school without getting kicked out she would take him to the beach but it seemed a bad idea now that she had seen the monsters outside. However she had promised and she would complete it.

'Just let me get changed honey than we will go'

'Yeah!' Percy hoped in delight.

After Sally had gotten ready and prepared some sandwiches and blue pancakes as blue was Percy's favourite colour, they sat in their Prius and Sally drove towards the beach.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Percy loved the beach, it always calmed him and gave him a feeling like he belonged to the sea. The sea reminded him of his father, his mother said that his father went on a voyage in the sea before he was born and never returned. Despite his mother saying that his father was not there when he was born he could sometimes remember his father's warm smile. As they were preparing the picnic table, suddenly a huge shadow formed over them and as they looked up they saw a huge dog which looked like a black mastiff probably the size of a garbage truck with large red glowing eyes. The sight of it made their skins crawl. Sally recognized it as a hellhound but Percy had no clue.

'Run Percy!' Sally yelled.

Percy was about to run when the hellhound suddenly lunged at him and cut a deep gash in his chest. Percy yelled in pain and the hellhound got ready to cut out his heart when suddenly Sally steeped infront of Percy. The hellhound lunged at Sally and she blasted into golden smoke. Percy was too stunned to speak or even cry out, he saw his mother die saving his life. Meanwhile the hellhound was walking towards Percy with its huge mouth open when suddenly a bright blue light blinded it and it turned to golden dust before it could figure anything out.

'Nooo!' Poseidon bellowed in rage.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

The huge dog was walking towards Percy when suddenly Percy was blinded by blue light and the next thing he saw was dust flying all over the place the place. The huge dog was nowhere to be seen. Percy saw a man standing over the dust, crying and shouting no no.

'Who are you?' Percy asked the man. The man suddenly turned towards Percy as if he didn't knew that he was here before.

'Percy, is that you?' The man spoke in a soft voice, tears still streaming down his eyes, suddenly Percy knew who he was and anger rose inside him.

'Yes, I am but who are you' Percy said in a loud voice surprising the man.

'I am Poseidon son, your father' Poseidon replied.

'yeah and I am the president of America' Percy yelled.

'Calm down son it would take a lot of time to explain everything to.. ' Poseidon was cut short by Percy.

'My mother just died saving me and you are saying calm down? Are you in your senses?' Percy shouted causing Poseidon to flinch.

'She is not dead Percy' Poseidon replied his tone rising a little.

'Then where is she?' Percy asked in a slightly soft tone.

'Hades has her soul but she is still alive, I'm sure Sally told you about greek gods and demigods right? I'm a greek god, Poseidon, god of the seas therefore I couldn't be with you both, because I had to protect you, if Zeus had found out he would have killed you both' Poseidon said.

Percy's mother had told him all about greek gods and demigods and how they had special powers, she had even said that she had named him after Perseus who was a son of Zeus.

'How can I bring her back? And I know about them, Mom told me stories about them' Percy replied.

'Now is not the time Percy, you are very weak right now, you need to be trained and perhaps then you can bring her back' Poseidon spoke.

'SO where do I go now?' Percy felt relieved after knowing that his mother was alive and his voice was now much calmer.

'Of course I can take you to Camp Half Blood which is a safe place for demigods but then Zeus and Hades might find you and they will try to kill you, I can take you to my kingdom but then again other gods might find out about you, the best place for you is probably with Hera' Poseidon said.

'What? Why would the goddess of heavens help me? I thought she hated demigods' Percy replied.

'Indeed she does, but we can figure it out with her' Poseidon's voice sounded uncertain but he closed his eyes and muttered something. Suddenly there was white blinding light. Percy clutched his chest and drifted into darkness, He had almost forgot about the wound.

 **So guys this is the first chapter. It probably was boring but next chapters would be much more interesting. Next chapter would be up in less than a week. See you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** **I DONOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up in a comfortable bed to find a young woman glaring at me.

'Uh-hello' I said but nothing came in reply. I looked around to see where I was, the place looked like a palace, brightly lit and heavily furnished. There was a statue in one corner, it was off white and stood at least ten metre tall. It was probably the most beautiful statue I had ever seen, as I looked at the staue's face I suddenly realized who it was..

I looked back at the woman and quickly bowed like my mother taught me.

'Lady Hera' I said in respect causing her to smirk.

'Rise sea spawn' Hera said.

I wanted to tell her that my name is Percy for your info but one look at her face and I realized she wasn't a person with a good sense of humor.

'Follow me' Hera said and I followed her towards the statue. I was dead sure she would bump in the wall beside the statue but at the last moment a door seemed to appear in the wall. She entered it and I followed her. The 'inside' of the wall was quite gloomy, it was lit by torches and a bright light was coming from the far end. Hera was walking towards the light and I followed her there.

We entered a room which looked like an arena to me, there were a number of dummies in there and tables in which there were numerous weapons. The room was surrounded by cages which I had a strange feeling weren't empty. Hera walked towards the table, grabbed two swords and threw one towards me and I would love to say I caught it easily but well the truth is I stepped back to avoid it hitting me. Hey! I'm only 7 years old remember….

'Time for training' Hera said. I was about to protest but then she charged and well I hate running away so I charged too…

 **Time Skip: Two years**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

'You are getting better' Hestia said.

'Thanks it's all because of you, Aunt Hera and Lady Athena' I replied.

Oh you guys are probably thinking what!, but its okay they have known for a while because Hera spends much more time in her temple than on the palace. But probably no one else can know as these two are the only sensible Olympians aside from Artemis who knows about Hera too but she is busy with her hunt so she can't visit me much but she visits me on birthdays and well, I get awesome presents. The only person missing is my dad, he doesn't even visit me once a year.

'You are thinking about Poseidon again aren't you' Hera said. Over the years she has developed a habit of reading my mind when I'm sad.

'Yeah I am' I said tired of saying lies.

' It's okay Percy, he is busy with his kingdom and Amphititre isn't making things easy for him' Hera said trying to get my hopes up.

'But he is a god, can't he just visit me once a year in the least, sometimes I wish you were my godly parent'

'I am just like a mother to you Percy, lets go hunting it might clear your head' Hera said making me smile.

'I would love to' I replied.

We packed our gear, I took my sword and shield and my bow and arrows (which were a gift from Artemis)and then Hera teleported us to the wilderness.

 **Hera's P.O.V**

As we walked through the dense undergrowth of the forest, I couldn't help but smile as I saw Percy walking protectively infront of me. He was brave but had a kind heart and was extremely loyal.

Percy signaled towards a thorny bush and I crouched behind it. On the other side I saw two deer but it was difficult to see them clearly as the canopy of the forest blocked the sunlight. We both notched arrows in our bows and fired them at the dear who dropped dead on the ground.

'Good job!' I congratulated.

'Thanks' Percy replied as he walked towards the deer, suddenly I heard a growl and then Percy yell. I quickly ran towards him to see him facing a giant hellhound.

I notched an arrow in my bow and was about to fire but Percy told me it was his fight. He took out his celestial bronze sword and his shield which was a gift from Athena and charged at the hellhound. The hellhound dodged and and attacked at Percy who rolled out of the way. The hellhound growled again and jumped at Percy who tried to jump aside but only with a large cut from the hellhound.

Percy quickly stood again and examined the wound. He seemed to become angry and charged the hellhound with a yell . The hellhound tried to dodge but at the end Percy jumped towards it and banged his shield in its face. The hellhound dropped to the ground and Percy rose his sword to finish it. The hellhound disintegrated into dust, but Percy instead of celebrating fell on the floor and started crying. I went towards him and healed his wounds but he kept sobbind.

'What happened?' I asked. Percy pointed towards a tree and as I looked towards it I saw a small hellhound sleeping peacefully beside it.

'Its okay you can take care of her, after all you always wanted a pet besides hellhound are not very good parents' I reasoned and Percy stopped crying.

'I'm just like the hellhound who killed my mother, I took her mother from him' Percy cried.

'You didn't see the hellhound before you killed her mother therefore, its not your fault now lets go back and you shall start thinking of a good name for your pet!

'I already did! Her name will be Mrs. O'Leary' Percy said.

A/N : So this is the second chapter guys, hope you like it.. In next chapter Percy will go to camp half-blood.

Also, sorry for posting this chapter so late but I'm very busy these weeks. Next chapter will be up soon.

Patherias.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 _Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating soon but as I said I am very busy but not for long now! I would probably be updating this story this weekend. Also, I wanted some suggestions for pairings, I would really appreciate if you leave your thoughts about how the story is going so far. And if you are wondering why I chose a bird's image for this story, you would know the reason soon. Plus I wanted to tell you that Percy is going to have some awesome powers, he will be staying in Hera's cabin probably and yeah he will have the ability to grow wings and fly!_

 _Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them_

 **patherias**


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Chapter: 3**

 **Hera's P.O.V**

'Goodmorning Percy' I said as Percy slumped onto the chair, looking sleepy.

'Morning' he said.

'I wanted to tell you something'

'And what might that be?'

'You are going to camp half-blood' I said and suddenly he jumped like he was zapped by zeus's masterbolt.

'Did I hear you correctly? I'm going to camp?'

'Yes'

'Why? Don't u want me here?'

'Percy you know that I do but you have to go, things are getting very bad between Zeus, Hades and Poseidon'

'Why what happened?'

'Poseidon's trident and Hades's helm of darkness is missing, and they are accusing Zeus for that'

'So what do I have to do with it?'

'Percy you need to help Zeus, he is my husband and I know he didn't steal their weapons, they told Zeus that if he didn't return their weapons by the winter solstice they will declare war'

'Great I will finally go on a real quest!'

'It will be very dangerous though, the gods believe that it is hidden in Alaska, the land beyond the gods..'

'That's even more cool'

'I'm afraid it's not just this but I can't tell you about everything now, you need to come with me '

'okay' Percy said as he grabbed my hand and I flashed us to the arena.

Athena and Hestia were already there.

'Aunt Hestia' Percy said as he hugged Hestia.

'How are you Percy?' Hestia asked.

'Never been better, How about you both?' He asked Athena and Hestia.

'Not very good, I'm sure Hera has already told you about the situation. You need to go to Camp Half-blood' Athena answered.

'Yeah, it will be fun' he said.

'I don't think so, you will be shocked when you get there' Athena said

'Why would I be?' Percy questioned looking confused.

'You will see, now get ready you are going to have a duel with me before you go' Athena said as her shield Aegis sprang to its full size.

'I'm ready' Percy said smirking.

Athena was a little taken aback when she noticed that Percy wasn't afraid of her shield but she attacked nonetheless. Percy quickly sidestepped and unsheathed his sword. He tried to attack Athena with his sword but ended up with a blow on his face. Athena smirked and attacked again but this time Percy was ready, he faked an attack on her left thigh but at the end directed the sword onto her shoulder and opened a deep cut. Golden ichor flowed from her wound, she had a shocked expression on her face. Percy looked terrified, he apologized to her.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that' Percy apologized. Hera healed her wound.

'You did great, I'm impressed Percy' Athena said.

'Thanks but I'm still sorry' Percy said.

'It's okay, I've been through worse' Athena said.

'Percy now you must stand still and close your eyes' I said.

'You are not trying to kill me, are you?' Percy questioned jokingly.

'Maybe, who knows' I replied.

'Wow Percy, you are the first person to make her joke in a millennia' Athena said and I bloodshed deep red.

'Okay now Percy stand before us we need to give you our blessing' Hestia said.

'Wow I feel honored' You should.

Percy closed his eyed and we chanted in ancient greek to give him our blessing.

As we finished , Percy opened his eyes.

'I feel powerful,' Percy said.

'You should' We said in unison.

'Ha- ha , now tell me what powers did I get' He asked.

' From Hestia you got power over fire, the ability to ignite yourself or your hands to fire and also the ability of healing minor wounds. From Athena you got wisdom, the ability to make good battle strategies and all kinds of athletics. And lastly, from me you get the ability to grow wings, the ability to lift a curse and become resistant to charm speak' I said.

Percy's mouth fell open.

'Wow I can't even remember what you said' Percy said.

'Well that's because your head is full of kelp' Athena smirked.

Percy was about to reply but I cut him in the middle.

'Come on you need to practice to develop your new abilities, they will play a very important role in making your quest successful' I said.

 **(Two weeks later)**

Percy's P.O.V

'Well done Percy' Hestia said.

'Thanks, without you guys it couldn't have been possible' I said causing all of us to smile.

'Okay now you have to go, we have enrolled you into a school where there is a satyr named Grover on duty. He will know that you are a half-blood and we will manipulate the mist so that he thinks he is your friend. I think we shall put a story in your mind about it so that you know what to do' Athena said.

'Okay' I said.

Athena flashed me out of Olympus and we walked to the school. It was named Goode and was quite small. Athena said goodbye to me and I kissed her on the cheek, she glared at me but I smiled innocently much to her disappointment.

As I walked across the corridor I looked around and miraculously I knew what everything was. I walked into my class and sat beside Grover.

'Hey man! How are you?' Grover asked.

'Good, you?' I asked.

'I'm okay' he replied.

We all stood as Mrs. Dodds who I recognized as the teacher-who-hates-me entered the room. Beside me Grover stiffened and I couldn't help but think that if he wasn't on his crutches he would have run as far away from her as possible. Mrs. Dodds started her lecture and I began to get bored so I began to look at everyone. I recognized only a few of them and realized that I wasn't probably the most famous person in here. I stopped as my eyes rested on Nancy Bobofit. I hated her because she did her best to annoy me by hitting Grover. I was amazed at how easy it was for the gods to manipulate the mist and put a story in someone's mind. I jolted back to reality as I heard Nancy Bobofit complain to Mrs. Dodds that I was throwing paper balls at her.

I was about to complain but Mrs. Dodds told me to follow her outside the class. Grover seemed extremely worried about to me, I told him that I would be back soon and went outside trailing behind Mrs. Dodds. She took me to a corner and stopped a few inches from me and then I don't know how but the next moment I looked at her she had grown massive talons. She had a scaly body, huge wing-type-things on her back and a tongue exactly like a snake. In short she was extremely scary.

'Couldn't resist could he?' She asked.

'What are you talking about?' I asked trying not to look at her body.

Suddenly Grover appeared behind her and threw a ball point pen at me.

'Open the cap' He shouted.

I was about to unsheathe my sword that Hera had given to me but then suddenly Mrs. Dodds charged. Realizing I didn't have enough time I opened the cap and immediately a three feet long celestial bronze sword sprang to life. I felt much more confident with a sword and quickly side stepped as she tried to tear my heart out. With a yell I threw the sword at her and she ended up as golden dust. I looked around and cursed when I saw Grover was watching me with his mouth wide open. I picked up the pen-sword and gave it to Grover.

'Come on we need to go' Grover said finally closing his mouth.

'Where?' I asked already knowing where has going to take me.

'To camp' He said as he dragged me out of the school. To my surprise no one noticed us as we left the school. Grover signaled for a taxi and told him to take us to long island. With that he slumped beside me in the next seat.

'Where are you taking me' I asked trying my best to make my voice seem scared.

"calm down, trust me I will explain everything when we get there..' Grover said. I nodded and looked out of the window. By the time we reached Long Island I was asleep. Grover shooked me and I woke up. He paid the driver and told me to follow him. I followed him as he started to climb a small hill.

'Where are we going?' I asked. I was so frustrated that the three goddesses who blessed me didn't even care to tell me anything about the camp but its name and I hatted not knowing things suddenly. I guess it was a con of Athena's blessing but Hera hadn't mentioned that I also inherited the magnificent ability to hate-not-knowing-things from Athena.

'To the..' Grover was cut short by a loud roar and the next moment a half cow and half human guy was standing before us with large horns and a double bladed axe. He was only wearing his underwear and looked like somebody had pulled him right out of the bed to chase us. Grover fainted the moment he saw the thing which I recognized as the minotaur much to my luck. The minotaur was about to attack him but I threw a stone at his head to get his attention.

'Hey beef boy' I said as I unsheathed my four feet long celestial bronze and Stygian iron sword. He roared and charged at me but I quickly jumped out of the way. He turned and charged again, I tried to side step but only with a huge cut in my stomach from the minotaur's axe. He was making me angry.

I charged at him and was about to smack him but he jumped out of the way and tried to land another blow on my thigh but this time I was ready. I got his axe with my sword and disarmed him with the technique that Athena taught me. The minotaur looked shocked as I cut his horn and stabbed him with it causing him to erupt into golden dust. I was about to touch the dust to see is it was real gold but then I remembered the cut on my chest. I quickly heaved Grover and headed towards a sinister entrance that I had spotted while I was fighting with the minotaur. It was carved with images of people fighting monsters. I was abnormally weak as I entered the door, Grover was extremely heavy. I shouted at the top of my lungs for help as I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered was a girly with blonde hair and startling grey eyes running towards me. I thought that I had seen her somewhere but then the thought vanished as I drifted insto unconsciousness.

 **SO this is the third chapter guys, Hope you all like it. And thanks a lot for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

 **Guest you were right that the picture is of a thunderbird from greek mythology. And about the fast thing it's because Percy already knew about gods because he had met one long before he met Poseidon. I will explain more in the coming chapters.**

 **See you soon with the next chapter. Goodbye till then and don't forget to review if you like it or want to give me suggestion for the next chapter. Also feel free to PM if you want to talk to me.**

 **Patherias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. In my defence I will say it was all Percy's fault, he is a big no no in spelling words, I won't let him write any other chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

 **Chapter: Rude!**

Previously on Son of Hera: The last thing I remember was seeing a blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes running towards me as I drifted into unconsciousness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -LINE BREAK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **NOW**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Bright. Very bright was the first thing I experienced when I opened my eyes. I looked around to see a girl sitting beside my bed. I recognized her as the girl who was running towards me as I shouted for help. She had a fair complexion and her blonde hair were rolled like princess curls as they met her shoulder. She was reading something and I had no interest in seeing what it was. Her eyes suddenly darted towards me and the next thing I knew I was being bombarded with questions.

'Do you know Hera, Do you know where the weapons are, how did you defeat the minotaur' She asked. I was about to answer her but then suddenly someone stepped into the room and the blonde haired girl quickly put a spoon in my mouth to stop me from talking. OK, that was rude, I know. I would have said that to her if there wasn't a spoon in my mouth and lifting my hands didn't feel like I was holding a 250 kg pancake …or.. something else.

Okay I shall get back to the story but I don't remember much about the person who entered the room, he was middle aged and had a small beard. He was on a wheelchair and was about to say something to me but suddenly I began to feel very drowsy and began to lose my consciousness.

The second time I woke up I was on the same bed in the same room decorated with pictures of children holding swords and shields, ok so you guys might think is this some place where kidnappers make their hostages fight with swords and stuff but when you are a demigod you don't think like that because you can only survive by fighting and by defending yourself against monsters.

I looked at my left to see the same middle aged name staring at me with a smirk on his face.

'Hmm what is your name?' I asked just to break the silence even though I knew without any doubt who he was.

'My name is Chiron, the teacher of the heroes since the greek time' Chiron said and when I nodded he had a slightly shocked face.

'You don't seem too surprised by that' He asked.

'After fighting that weird bull guy I am sure I won't be surprised by anything else' I stated,

Chiron dropped the subject and helped me get out of the bed and out of the the building into the camp. We walked towards two people sitting on chairs and playing a game of cards. As we walked closer I could see them more clearly, one of them was half bald and only the sides of his scalp were covered with hair. He had a short beard and looked well-fed. He was wearing a leopard shirt and the shape of his belly made it look almost realistic. The other guy had coffee colored skin and a small goatee on lower chin. With a start I realized that it was Grover but then I looked towards his legs, they were like donkey's legs and now I was sure that it was Grover.

'Hey Grover' I said.

'Hi Percy' He replied but his was sounded worried and scared. I was about to ask him but then I decided to drop the subject. From my side Chiron began to speak.

'This is Mr. Dionysus, also called Mr. D, he is the camp director' Chiron said pointing to the half-bald man who was looking like he was drunk and was holding a diet coke can in his hand.

'Hello Mr. D' I said, I don't know why but this looked very awkward, I was supposed to be completely shocked about all of this but hey I'm not a very good actor. Atleast I can give it a try.

'You are half donkey' I asked Grover trying to look shocked.

'Half goat, I am a satyr …why do everyone think I'm half donkey!' He said angrily.

'A satyr?' I asked. Grover was about to reply but then a girl came and told something to Chiron.

'This is Annabeth, she was the one who nursed you back to health' Chiron said pointing at me. I nodded remembering the spoon she put in my mouth.

'Thanks' I said. Annabeth nodded.

'She is going to show you around now and explain everything to you' Chiron said and I followed Annabeth out of the small garden where the chairs were put. As I followed her out I finally remembered why she looked kind of familiar.

Flashback…Percy's P.O.V

 _I was walking back to my room when I suddenly heard someone crying, I slowly walked towards the room from where the sound of a woman's crying could be heard. As I tip towed in I found Athena crying and looking at a picture of a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes sitting on a bench and shivering from cold. I know I was insane but I walked closer and asked_

' _Who is she'. In the blink of an eye I was lying on the ground with a dagger pointing at my neck._

' _Who are YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' Athena asked in a tone that made me want to hide under my bed. I was about to reply but someone beat me to it._

' _He is my son' Hera said as she entered the room. Athena was so shocked that she almost dropped the dagger._

' _Uhhm adopted son' I said as Hera motioned her to sit down and began to explain everything._

 **A/N …**

 **This chapter was short because I didn't want to add Annabeth's P.O.V to it, not until I'm certain about pairing. So I wanted you guys to vote for the pairing. Candidates will be**

 **Zoe Nightshade , Thalia , Bianaca and Annabeth.**

 **Note: for perzoe, perlia and Percy x Bianaca you guys will have to wait a bit because I plan on bringing them a little later, most likely in the end of the book. But not percabeth, It can take place earlier. If there are no votes then I think I will do percabeth.**

 **Also I thank everyone who read my story, followed or reviewed it.**

 **Do give me suggestions if you have any, the quest for the weapons will be quite different than the one in the 'real' book.**


	6. The Surprise

Hey everyone, thanks a lot for the reviews and as it seems the story will be percabeth…

BUT I wanted to add some more people( I can't say ladies or girls, it sounds awkward atleast to me) to the list e.g the fates on fillnow21's request and calypso. If you vote for calypso I can add a scene about her in the quest and she will play a pretty big role in the story including saving Percy from…oh shit! Why am I telling you this it's my secret. But every pair of percy will play that role though so its upto you guys whom you want to choose.

So the candidates are:

Zoe Nightshade, Annabeth Chase, Bianaca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, The Fates and Calypso.

To Fillnow21: I really appreciate your suggestion but I can only pair Percy with the fates if this pair gets the most votes. I will love to try it in one of my future stories though .

Now let's get back to the story,

 **Disclaimer: I donot own PJO and Percy Jackson Greek Gods.**

 **Chapter 6: The Surprise**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I hated showing kids around the camp but I couldn't say no to Chiron because he helped me when I didn't have anyone.

'You are not going to say sorry, are you' That new guy Percy said interrupting me from my thoughts.

'Why would I' I asked even though I knew exactly why.

'For the spoon' He said catching up with me as I took long strides. As he walked by my side for the first time I saw him clearly, he was about my height and kind of muscular. He had crazy black hair that sticked out at every edge and had deep ocean green eyes. My Athena-wisdom turned on as I tried to figure out his godly parent.

'hmm you looked better with the spoon in your mouth'

'uh thanks…oh wait what did you say' He said as I laughed clutching my stomach. I regained my composure quickly and turned serious.( A/N : I wanted to write a few more funny moments here and get to the 'seaweed brain' but well I'm not sure the pairing so we'll wait a bit)

'Okay so what do you know about greek gods' I asked.

'Um my mother used to tell me about them, about how the world was formed and how the greek gods gained control of the world' He said. He had a sad look on his face when he talked about his mother but I decided to not go into that.

'Tell me all that you know about them' I said.

( this chapter is more about gods and how the universe came into being, some of it I made up myself in order to support some things which you guys will read later.)

'okay so first there was this huge misty being with all the cosmos and matter drifting around called chaos. After a while he got bored and some of the matter came together and solidified into Earth, which developed a living personality called Gaea, the earth mother.

Then Chaos made a huge dome above the earth which again developed a living personality called Uranus(ouranos) who had sky blue skin in the day time and starry black at night. He and Gaea immediately fell in love and had twelve children(!), six of them were male while six were female. Uranus was very rude with the children and yelled at them which made Gaea resentful towards him.

Chaos who was now very impressed with himself and made a place below the earth, it was very dark and well ugly and was called the pit of Tartarus, and this is how Tartarus was formed. Then some how Chaos and Tartarus had a child called Nyx who was the primordial of night, she had a child all by herself called Hemera who became day. There were a lot of other primordial gods e.g Aether who was the primordial of upper air which gods breathe unlike the air which mortals breathe. There was then Pontus who was developed as water formed.

Meanwhile Gaea and Ouranos had another bunch of children which Gaea named the elder Cyclopes. Gaea loved them but Ouranos hated them as they were very ugly and cast them into tartarus. Gaea wailed and cried and said some pretty bad things to Ouranos but after a while she decided to give the relationship another try and so they had another bunch of children which Gaea named the hundred handed ones as they had about 150 faces and I think hundred hands. She didn't have time to name them individually though because Ouranos came, handcuffed them and chained their feet (I wonder how many chains he used) and cast them to Tartarus. This time Gaea was so angry that the whole Earth rumbled, she made a weapon from the strongest material she could summon and named it the scythe. She then called her titan children and told them that their father was a "I don't know what she said but I think it wasn't something good" and told them that they will have to kill their father. All of them hated their father but no one had the courage to attack him except for one kronos. He was the youngest one and the most power hungry, his eyes gleamed as he looked at the scythe and volunteered to kill his father. Gaea was very pleased with him and told him that if he killed their father he will become the king of the universe. Then he made a plan to kill his father along with four other titans as the rest had excused themselves (they didn't want to mess with their father.).

Gaea invited Ouranos to a dinner and dressed in her most beautiful dress. Ouranos was surprised but he still came and they both had a wonderful dinner and happily ever after? No, as Ouranos was eating his Mexican steak ( man, I'm hungry) along with his diet coke Iapetus jumped on him, soon hyperion, koios and krios followed and wrestled Ouranos to the ground. Ouranos kicked and shouted but couldn't free himself as a result he settled for a curse and cursed kronos that one day his own children will dethrone him just like he did to Ouranos. The four titans held him while kronos cut him into small pieces and threw them into the ocean. From Ouranos's remains three grandmothers formed, they were the fates (I don't remember their names so can't state them.).

Kronos then gained control of the world, he gave the four titans who had helped him kill Ouranos the four corners of the world and declared that a golden age has started. Soon kronos married Rhea and had a child with her, Hestia. When the child was born Kronos remembered his father's curse and he swallowed his own daughter in hopes that he won't be dethroned by his children. But well, he couldn't stop having children and then eating them. Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon all ended up in his belly and well Rhea was extremely cross. She then made a plan, when she was having another child ,Zeus, she gave birth to him in an island and tricked kronos by giving him a rock instead of Zeus to eat.(I know, I know that he shall have had known that it wasn't Zeus because I'm sure gods don't taste like rocks and he had tasted quite a lot by that time, not that I have tasted one.). Zeus grew up into a very strong god and was trained by the nymphs of the island( sounds like Arrow to me.) He then went to Kronos's huge palace on Mount Othrys disguised as a waiter. He soon won the trust of the titans and one day fed a liquid to kronos which caused him to puke all the gods out. The gods all escaped the palace and then went to the underworld, they defeated Kampe that was the jailer of the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes built them weapons and with them they attacked all the titan's who sided with kronos. Mount Othrys was cut, making it smaller than Mt. Olympus. Zeus built a palace on top of Mt. Olympus and the gods gained control of the world. Zeus became the god of sky, thunder and the king of gods with the masterbolt as his symbol of power, Poseidon became the god of sea, earthquakes with The Trident as his symbol of power, He was also called the storm bringer. Hades became the god of the underworld with the helm of darkness as his symbol of power.'

'Wow you know quite a lot about them' I said impressed, not many half-bloods know about gods when they first arrive.

'Yeah my mother used to tell me stories about them every night, now can you tell me about the camp and how everything goes around here' He asked, I nodded and began to show him around.

I told him about the strawberry fields as we passed them and how they were transported to restaurants all over New York.

'The strawberries takes almost no effort to grow, Mr.D as he is the god of wine has an effect on strawberries causing them to grow crazily when he is around.' I said as we passed the strawberry fields. He nodded. I then told him about the woods and that they were stocked with monsters, we then went to the armory but he couldn't find a good sword for himself. I wondered if he already had a sword.

I told him about the archery range, the canoeing lake, The stables, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre and the arena. After showing him the mess hall which an outdoor pavilion framed in white columns on a hill that overlooked the sea, he followed me towards the cabins.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Finally Annabeth showed me the cabins, I always wanted to see them. There were twelve of them , nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They were quite bizarre but well, when you are a demigod nothing is bizarre. They had numbers on top of them and there were twelve of them. Number nine had smoke stacks like a tiny factory, Number four had tomato vines on the walls, Seven seemed to be made up of solid gold and was shining brightly. They were all about the size of a soccer field and were lined by statues of greek gods and flowers. Cabin one was the biggest one, it had polished bonze doors and thunder bolts from different angles seems to streak across them. Cabin two which was kind of attached to cabin one was much more graceful and I immediately recognized it as my mother's. I quickly slipped into it before Annabeth could pull me back and smack me on the shoulder. The cabin was like spring , it had light blue and green walls and was airy and simply beautiful. There was a statue of hera in the idle of the cabin. Cabin three was almost as beautiful, lying low and smelling like the sea. As I followed Annabeth I was stopped when two strong hands stopped me.

I looked back to see a guy with green eyes and black hair looking at me with a smug smile on his face. I immediately realized that he was a bully, lets teach him a lesson I thought.

'Leave him alone Andrew' Annabeth who had appeared behind me suddenly said in a dangerous voice.

'Ah, what would be the fun in that. My hands are aching, want to teach someone a lesson' That guy Andrew said.

' You can try' I said. He aimed a punch at my face but I quickly blocked it. He then tried to kick me at uh my boy spot but I just side stepped causing him to lose his balance and fall. I then kicked him in the face to see Annabeth staring at me open mouthed.

'Uh what?' I asked. She quickly regained her composure. closed her mouth and opened it again to say:

'just thinking I want you on my team in capture the flag'

I wanted her to drop the subject so I said something I mostly told to Athena when she praised me, I felt quite awkward when someone praised me, I don't know why.

' you are impressed from me aren't you' I asked with a smile across my face.

'In your dreams' she replied.

'Okay so tell me why I am in this camp and what do we do here' I asked.

'yeah well, we are actually demigods also called half-bloods which is because we are half gods. Since the greek times the greek gods have had been having children with mortals and those children are half-bloods. All half-bloods have only one mortal parent and their real dad or mom is missing. In your case your dad is missing so probably your godly parent will be a male' Annabeth said.

'Who is your godly parent?'

'Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies and crafts'

' um that's good'

'Hmmm so what do we do here' I asked.

'Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for people like us, we train here in order to fight monsters if necessary and sometimes we get quests by the gods to do things for them.

'did you ever go on a quest' I asked and her face immediately darkened but after a while it softened.

'No, let's just say the last quest didn't go very well and since then their haven't been any quests but I really want to go on one, I have always trained, prepared and read about different strategies to help me on a quest but so far I haven't went on one' She said.

I nodded, there was nothing to say. I promised myself one thing though I will ask her if she wants to go on the quest that is to be announced soon.

'So who was that bully back there' I asked as I followed her to cabin eleven which she had told me was the camp for undetermined demigods'.

'His name is Andrew, he is a son of Poseidon and a very very big show off' My heart stopped, so this is what Poseidon was doing when I was with Hera.

Everything went in a blur, Annabeth introduced me to Luke who was the councilor of cabin eleven.

I was given a place at one corner of the room on the floor to sleep and I tried to sleep but I couldn't because of that kid Andrew…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FINISH - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **Okay so this is the sixth chapter hope you guys like it, the quest will be started soon, once again let me tell you that this quest will be quite different than the one in the real book, so will all the others be. There won't be five books, I think there will be three in total but I'm not sure.**

 **Do give me suggestions if you have any. This is my longest chapter in this story, hope you guys like it.**

 **Share your thoughts about this chapter by reviewing.**

 **Best Wishes,**

 **Patherias.**


	7. Capture The Flag!

So its official then the story will be percabeth, people who don't like percabeth shall not get too upset 'cause the story isn't a love story(lol).

So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing this but nevertheless, I'll say(type) it again… I do not own PJO and I'm not Rick Riordan..

Chapter 7: Capture The Flag!

Flashback…Percy's P.O.V.

 _After Hera had explained everything to Athena , she left me and Athena alone. I was dead sure she was going to incinerate me._

' _You didn't tell me who that girl in the image was' I asked. A curt reply was expected from Athena but she told me her name all the same._

' _My daughter, Annabeth' Okay that was unexpected, she wasn't supposed to have children was she? But I decided to drop it, (you would have too)._

' _Oh, why was she crying' I asked, immediately I knew I was passing borders'_

' _that's none of your business'_

End Of The Flashback.

Percy's P.O.V

The next few weeks passed smoothly in Camp and I was starting to adjust in it. I was in Hermes cabin like every other unclaimed demigod was. Hera had told me she was going to send a message or signal to own me at the end of the Capture The Flag game. Capture the Flag, everyone in the camp talked 24/7 about it but I still had no clue what it was.

I was sitting with Annabeth who was teaching me Greek when suddenly Clarisse The Ugly came into view.

'Oh hey, Prissy' Clarisse said.

'what do you want, Clarisse' I replied in a bored tone. Clarisse was the camp's notorious bully only second to Andrew.

'just wanted to say hi and are you two ready to get your ass kicked in capture the flag' she asked with a huge smirk on her face.

'Huh we'll see' Annabeth said from beside me as Clarisse jogged happily towards the bloody red Ares cabin.

'When is Capture the flag and what do we do in it'

'it's a game, you will know more about it soon, it will be after lunch today now get back to studying' Annabeth said.

After the Greek class I went to the archery and practiced although I could hit the bull's eye from a mile(not joking). My thoughts went back to the quest, I had no idea when I would be given a quest and what if I wasn't. Andrew would probably get it but I'll try my best to get it. I need to save my favorite uncle….

Flashback:

 _Five years old Percy was sitting on a bench in the park near his Mom's apartment and crying after he was beaten by Gabe(_ **did you think I would forget smelly Gabe? Never** _). He watched as a man wearing a business suit pass by. The man gave him a scowl and passed by. He was so awed by his piercing blue eyes that he didn't notice the cylindrical thing(masterbolt) that fell out of his pocket until the man had passed the bench._

 _He quickly wiped his eyes, grabbed the cylindrical thing, immediately he felt a hundred thousand volt of energy pass through his body and ran towards the man who had an aura of power and superiority around him._

' _excuse me sir, you dropped this there' Young Percy said pointing towards the bench and then the cylindrical thing. The man's scowl changed into a small smile. He took the cylindrical thing and immediately it transferred into a classic thunderbolt, a five-meter javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hair on Percy's scalp rise. The metal points flared with electricity and Percy took a step back._

' _What is your name child?' the man asked._

' _Perseus Jackson' he didn't know why he told him his full name, it just came out of his mouth._

' _why didn't you take this?, no one would have seen' The man asked._

' _Because my mother told me never to steal anything from anyone' Percy replied in a childish tone. The man was impressed._

' _What is your name?' Percy asked._

' _Zeus'_

' _Zoos, like the god of sky' Percy answered with an expression of awe._

' _yes, like the god of sky' He said._

End OF Flashback

Still Percy's P.O.V ( I like writing his P.O.V, not much to describe as he isn't into buildings and stuff)

After lunch the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables. Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a huge silk flag. It was about three meters long, glistening grey, with a picture of a barn owl sitting on the branch of an olive tree as we cheered. On the other side Clarisse came along with Andrew and her buddies. Their flag was bloody red and had a spear and a boar's head on it.

'Those are the flags' Luke said from beside me.

'We've made a temporary alliance with Athena, we're going to capture Ares's flag' I nodded and followed everyone to the woods.

Athena had made an alliance with Hermes and Apollo, two of the biggest cabins while Ares had an alliance with all the rest.

'Heroes' Chiron shouted. 'you know the rules. The banners must be displayed prominently, the entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed and no killing or maiming or you will have to sleep in the forest for two nights'

Two nights only, I can probably kill Andrew now. The Hermes cabin isn't much better than the woods. We all gathered and discussed our plan, I would be defending the flag, Hermes campers would place booby traps all over the perimeter while Apollo kids and I had special arrows which when fired at someone would knock him unconscious.

The conch horn blew and the game started. Our cabin was displayed on top of a huge rock called the Zeus's fist. Annabeth, Luke, Malcolm, Michael Yew and Will would be getting the flag while a massive team was sent to distract the enemy in order to give Annabeth's team a cover. The rest of us hid in the trees to take our enemy by surprise while I was sitting at the foot of Zeus's fist. I could hear battle sounds from nearby. Suddenly half of the Ares cabin led by Andrew and Clarrisse emerged from the woods into the clearing all armed with sword and spears. My team mates also jumped out from their hideouts and now the scene was just like in that of an old movie where there are two armies armed with swords and spears opposite to each other.

With a defiant yell we charged at the Ares cabin even though we were less in number. I ran towards Clarisse who had a spear in her hands which was flaring with electricity. She attacked me but I blocked her strike with my sword. Immediately I silently cursed as electricity sent a shock over my entire body. I dropped my shield and unsheathed my sword. After blocking a strike from her spear I attacked her chest but she blocked. I then sent a powerful kick at her thigh as she tried to electrocute me. Clarisse stumbled and I hit the hilt of my sword on her head to knock her unconscious.

I looked around to find Andrew standing over a girl no more than ten. That coward was tormenting her even though he had already disarmed her but before I could reach him another person came into view, it was Annabeth. With her bronze dagger in her hands Annabeth landed numerous strikes on Andrew who blocked it with difficulty. Annabeth attacked his chest but he blocked and banged his shield against her head. This probably broke my trance and I ran towards him my sword arm outstretched. He met my first strike confidently and dodged. He then aimed his sword at my thigh but before he could even attack I disarmed him using the technique that Athena had taught me when I was ten. Andrew was standing there with his mouth half open and weaponless. With two punches on his face and a kick I knocked him unconscious.

Annabeth was standing over the small girl and helping her to her feet. I went towards them and helps Clara on to her feet(she told me her name). Annabeth muttered a quick thanks to me and ran off to the main game. I don't why but I blushed and then went on to help my other team mates stand up.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

Our team erupted into cheers as Luke ran towards our side with the flag in his hand. The flag changed color and the barn owl on the flag changed into a caduceus. I went towards Percy who was washing his hand by the creek.

'What is this' I asked pointing at his hands where there was a large scar a few minutes earlier.

'A sword scar' He replied.

'It was a sword scar before, but it's closed now' His eyes widened in surprise.

'Uh- I don't know how that happened'. An idea formed in my head.

'How did you learn to fight so good?' I asked.

'You will know soon' Percy replied. I was about to smack him on the head and ask him again but a loud roar caught our attention causing both of us to run towards the source of the sound.

-LINE BREAK-

A large hellhound probably the size of a truck came into view. I couldn't help but feel that Percy was somehow overjoyed after seeing a hellhound. A spear wizzed towards the hellhound but it caught it in his teeth. The hellhound then attacked the gy who had thrown the spear towards it but Percy somehow appeared in front of the hellhound and ended up with a large cut on his chest. The hellhound somehow calmed down after seeing Percy and started licking his face. Okay this was extremely weird.

'calm down everyone this is my friend' Percy said causing everyone's jaw to drop down.

'Her name is Mrs. O'leary' Percy said.

Chiron galloped towards Percy but stopped abruptly as two lights flashed above Percy's head. The custom was to bow down before the demigod who was getting determined but the symbols on Percy's head were extremely odd. One was a trident, Poseidon's sign while the other was a peacock which was Hera's sign.

'Percy, are you a god?' Chiron asked.

'uh-no, actually I was adopted by Hera at a very young age. That just proved my assumptions correct.

-FINISH-

 **Okay guys so this was the new chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to candycrum, NobodyIsPerfect, Haylay and Guest who told me the names of the fates.**

 **So there are three fates one is clotho, who is responsible for spinning the wheel of life. She also made some very important decisions such as when a person was born. One is Lachesis who is the measurer of the thread of life hence determining for how much time a person shall live. The third fate is Atropos who is the oldest of the three fates, she cuts the thread of a person's life with her abhorred shears. Thanks agin to Guest for telling me the names of the three fates… You can know more about them and their origin by visiting wikepedia.**

 **Patherias.**


	8. A strange dream

Yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated like in forever but I do have some excuses, first of all my laptop isn't working and it will take alot of time to repair and my sister doesn't allow me to borrow her laptop so I had to do alot of things for her to persuade her to let me borrow her laptop for an hour. Plus its vacation and I need sometime to chill too, right?

 **Disclaimer: I donot own PJO or HoO**

 **Third Person.**

Percy mostly didn't have a goodnight's sleep. Hera told him that demigods sometimes saw the future or important things in their dreams, he never knew though that which of his dreams were real and which were not but now he did. Those dreams which were the craziest were real and the happy ones were not, see easy! But this one was the creepiest, because for the first time in almost all of his life he saw his mother in a dream.

She was tied to a tree in an abandoned place. Her shoulders were slumped and she was lying unconscious on the floor. Just seeing her sight made Percy wretch, he desperately wanted to free her but he couldn't move a muscle. Tears slipped down his face as he saw his mother for the first time in five years. The floor was littered and dusty. Suddenly a being emerged out of thin air, it was a giant, bigger than most though.

Percy knew that giants were created by Gaea to avenge the olympians for defeating kronos but he never knew how she created them when she was asleep the entire time. Standing infront of him was probably the scariest being he had ever seen, the giant had scaly green legs of a drakon and the body of a lion. He had long, shoulder-length hair and a smirk planted on his face.

'Atlast we meet sea spawn' the giant's voice boomed but Percy just stood there unable to speak.

'you must hand me your friends and your mother shall be safe or...' Everything started to dissolve and the next thing Percy knew was jumping out of his bed and falling face first on the floor. He rubbed his nose and forehead and got up. The dream still made the hair on his hands stand up but it really didn't make much sense so he decided to take Mrs. O'Leary on a stroll by the beach.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

After breakfast in which everyone was looking at Percy like he was some kind of alien, yeah no one has still gotten over the fact that Percy had lived with Hera for about five years. The fact that he had a hellhound for a pet didn't make anything better too and eyeryone was keeping their distance from him, everyone even Clarisse except most of the girl who were flirtatiously batting their eyelashes and smiling at him. Percy though was off into a far away land, probably thinking about something.

Anyways after breakfast Chiron called a councillor meeting and all the councillors went to the big house for the meeting. After everyone had taken their respective seats Chiron came into the meeting room sitting on his wheel chair. His face was grim.

'I have called a meeting here for an important reason' Chiron announced.

'During the winter solstice Poseidon's and Hades's symbols of power were stolen, they immediately blamed Zeus for the theft but Zeus claims that he doesn't know anything about the theft. Poseidon and Hades have declared that if their symbol's of power weren't returned to them by the summer solstice meeting they would wage war on olympus and by the same date Zeus wants an apology from both Hades and Poseidon' everyone's jaw dropped as they took in the news.

'Hera though asked me to give a quest to return the weapons. She told me to give the quest to Percy' Everyone's heads turned towards Percy, he was the first person to be given a quest in years but no one protested as they knew how hard the quest would be.

'I will gladly take the quest' Percy said in a determined voice.

'You must choose two more members to go with you on the quest' Chiron said and I wished he would choose me. After a moment of thinking Percy said:

' I choose umm.. Grover and Annabeth if they want to go' Percy said looking at me.

'That will work' I said.

'Very well, you might want to pack today, tomorrow you will see the oracle to issue a prophecy about your quest'..

 **A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short but I didn't have alot of time so this is the best I could write, I hope you guys like it. Again I am very sorry for not updating earlier, I really am. I will try to update quicker but as my laptop isn't working, updates might be slow. Actually my laptop's screen has cracked but I literally have no idea why. All of my family is blaming me and saying that I jumped on the laptop but I am like seriously guys I am not a toddler.**

 **I'm not very good with poems so there might not be a prophecy just an explanation but I will try my best to write one...**

 **Also thanks alot for all the reviews you guys sent. I am very thankful to everyone of you. Now I will answer some of the reviews...**

 **To Luisa:** I am sorry for the misunderstanding in the last chapter, the story isn't finished and it won't until it has a good climax and anti climax. I'm glad that you like my story.

 **To Voidful911, Guest, Guest and lukaswilloetting:** I appreciate your suggestions but the Percabth pairing has been finalised...

 **To candycrum: Thanks again for your wonderful review. I am glad you liked it :)**

 **Bestwishes,**

 **patherias.**


	9. The Quest

**I donot own PJO.**

 **beta read by: Saunders2**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Just a Memory_

 _"You're a wolf," Percy states. He would come to the park every day and find Zeus waiting for him._

 _The King of the gods laughs, "What makes you think that?" He asks._

 _"My mother read me a story in which a wolf dressed as an old lady and invited children to it's cottage by telling them that it would give them sweets. She then ate the children." Percy says seriously._

 _"I'm not an old lady, plus I've given you plenty of sweets and you haven't died yet." Zeus replies._

 _"So that's true. But you also said that you're a god, so prove it," Percy had a sudden gleam in his eyes._

 _"Okay. Then close your eyes and think about a place you'd like to go to," Zeus waited silently as Percy thought about his favorite place. "You can open them now."_

 _Percy opened his eyes to see the familiar Montauk beach. He gasped in surprise and then hugged Zeus tightly, who awkwardly hugged him back._

 _"Wow, I never thought I'd see this again," Percy said quietly, a note a longing in his voice._

 _"And I thought you'd choose a better place, like the Eiffel Tower or some place that was high in the air," Zeus grumbled, looking bored._

 _"What are you talking about? This is the best place on Earth!" Percy shouted as he ran towards the water._

 _End of Memory_

The attic was full of objects, trophies, dented shields and ruined swords; the only useful thing was probably the oracle. I had heard a lot of stories about the oracle and in most of them she was a young maiden who was chosen to tell prophecies. So you can see why I wasn't prepared for the 'maiden' who was in the attic. First, the thing in front of me was anything but young. It looked about hundred years old, if not more, with empty eye sockets and a toothless mouth. I just stood there, staring at the mummified oracle whom was sitting on a stool when, suddenly, the mummy's sealed mouth dropped open and green mist poured out of it spreading along the floor. I quickly began to back away, heading for the attic door before I could suffocate but the door wouldn't budge.

 _"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask."_ the mummy's voice was creepy, like snakes. All I wanted to say, 'No thanks, wrong door. Just looking for the bathroom," but I forced myself to calm down and take a deep breath. The thing standing in front of me wasn't evil. It was ancient and powerful and creepy, but not necessarily evil. It was linked with the fates, not with the Minotaur or Hellhounds.

After several moments I got up the courage to ask,"What is my destiny?"

More mist poured from the oracle's mouth and it swirled around the floor thickly, collecting in the space in front of me and around the room.

 _"The forbidden land holds the bane,_

 _The bird of thunder guards the plain,_

 _The underground maze welcomes the sane,_

 _A choice must be made to redeem the blade._

 _And the heart's desire you will fail to save"_

Slowly, the mist began to withdraw from everything. I was too stunned to speak but as the mist was about to vanish I cried out, "Wait, what do you mean? What choice will I make? What's the forbidden land and what won't I save?"

But the mist had already disappeared and the oracle was once again sitting on its stool in the same position it had been sitting previously. If I hadn't seen it move in front of me, I would have believed that it hadn't moved in a hundred years. I got the feeling that I could also sit here, facing the oracle, waiting for an answer, until I had cobwebs on me, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else. My audience with the oracle was over.

"Well?" Chiron asked when I returned to them.

"It said that the forbidden land holds the bane, the bird of death guards the plane, the underground maze welcomes the sane and that a choice must be made to save the blade." I answered. I wasn't going to tell them about the failing part, there wasn't any need to get their hopes down before I could even start the quest. Everyone was too stunned to speak for a couple of seconds so I slumped into a chair and asked, "What is the forbidden land anyways?"

"It's obviously Alaska, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes at me.

"Seaweed brain?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, because your brain is full of seaweed." Annabeth's cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Okay then, Wise Girl," I retorted triumphantly.

"Wise Girl? Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?" She taunted. If I had wanted, I could have chosen a better nickname. However, looking at Annabeth, the first thing you observed about her was be that she was impeccably smart.

"Let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?" Chiron butted in. Both Annabeth and I blushed.

"Okay, so the weapons are in Alaska, as it is the land beyond gods and therefore demigods are forbidden to go there," Chiron stated.

"Definitely," Annabeth agreed.

"The bird of thunder, though, I do not know," Chiron's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, this isn't good. The thunder bird is from Native American mythology.A thunderbird is a huge bird with an enormous wingspan who is directly connected to adverse weather conditions. Legend says that the bird causes thunder claps each time it flapped its gigantic wings. The thunderbird can also cause rainfall or shoot lightning from its eyes, it is also extremely intelligent" Like greek mythology wan't enough...

"Okay, but what about the plain?" Personally, I wasn't too worried about the bird. I was more worried about the last part, which said that I'm gonna fail.

"It must be the plain of Tartary, it's an island near Alaska. The weapons are probably there," Chiron said thoughtfully.

"Okay, so we are going to an island then? And what about the underground maze part? I'm figuring it probably points towards the Labyrinth, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where we can find an entrance to the Labyrinth though." Annabeth said, her brow furrowing.

"Guys, what's so special about the Labyrinth? We can just go over the land," Grover looked downright scared.

"The Labyrinth is the best option, in a war between the gods traveling over land won't be a good idea. Besides, traveling through the Labyrinth is faster. And I know where to find the entrance, we have one here in camp," Chiron said, rising from his wheelchair.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Chiron was taking us to Zeus's fist, but there was no way the entrance of the Labyrinth could be there. I mean, I've been to Zeus's fist a million times and not once have I found a delta symbol. Every entrance of the Labyrinth has a delta mark on it and when someone presses the delta mark the entrance opens, boom! You're in the deadliest maze of all time.

"Wait, wasn't the maze made by Daedalus in Crete?" Percy asked.

"Yes, it was. Over time, like all the other places, such as the Sea of monsters, the Underworld and Olympus, the Labyrinth has also moved here and it now spreads across the entirety of the United States." Chiron replied.

"Okay we are here," Chiron crouched down and removed a few bushes that concealed the corner of the Zeus's fist. I never thought of looking in here, it was a very ordinary place but then again the place was meant to be kept concealed so that campers who loved going on adventures won't enter it. There was a small delta mark in the corner and it glowed as Chiron pressed it. After a few seconds it slowly opened to reveal a small but long cave.

Chiron turned to us, his expression serious. "You all need to take watches so that you will be able to keep track of the time. Remember, only ten days are left until the summer solstice meeting. Now go pack your gear and do not dawdle any longer." We nodded and headed to each of our respective cabins. I picked up my set of watches, a backpack that I had already packed with nectar, a bag full of ambrosia squares along with a sleeping bag, a torch and a change of clothes.

Five minutes later, we were all standing beside the Labyrinth's entrance as the other campers wished us luck. Most of them were giving us sympathetic looks, but I tried not to feel too hopeless. I mean it can't be that bad, can it?

The cave so dark so we couldn't easily look around the place. Its floor was covered with vegetation but not so thick that our shoes would get stuck in it. After trekking down the passageway for a minute, the seemingly endless hallway slowly widened until we were in true form of the Labyrinth. It wasn't as dark as you expect an underground place be, in fact we could easily see the end of our path, where it separated again. Tall bushes separated one lane from the other, but there was no trace of any plant growth on the ground. Looking above, I could only see empty darkness with no sign of where the walls met with a ceiling. I found that impossible because we didn't go that deep into the ground. Then again, this was the Ancient Greek Labyrinth and the Greek world was based on magic and what people considered to be myths.

The three of us trudged along until there was two large, identical bronze gates in front of us with the picture of the Minotaur and Daedalus carved into their surface. Suddenly, a strange man appeared out of thin air. He had two faces, one facing t the left and the other to the right as if two identical men were squished into one being.

"Well? Hurry up!" The left of his face said impatiently.

"You- you have two faces," Percy stated in disbelief. No duh, Sherlock.

"I have two ears, too, but you didn't ask about them," the right face sniffed indignantly.

"Don't talk to him," the left face rolled his eyes, which looked really creepy. "Talk to me. I am Janus, the god of endings, beginnings, doors and choices." The right glared at his left side and then began to argue about which face we should talk to.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Grover asked, breaking them out of their argument.

"So, this girl over here must choose which door you guys want to go through," The left face of Janis said, pointing at me with his left hand.

"Where do they go?" I asked as the right side of Janus produced a key from his right pocket and started passing it from his left to right hand.

"One will lead you to your destination while the other will lead you to your death, duh." the left face impatiently.

"Such fun," the right face drawled.

"Shut up, we're talking about death here," the left face chastised.

Percy glanced over at me nervously. "Don't choose," he muttered to me before turning around to go back the way we came.

"Oh but she has to," The right face, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Di immortales," Percy cursed from beside me. I turned and saw what his frustration was- there was a wall blocking us. Realizing there was no other way, I closed my eyes and prayed to Athena for guidance. Just as I was about to choose the left door, I was blinded by a bright light. I put my hands hand to protect myself.

A beautiful woman with wavy brown hair and beautiful white angel wings was standing beside the doors when I put my hands down. Percy immediately ran and hugged the woman like she was his idol or something. My stomach twisted into knots and a bitter taste filled my mouth at his bright smile.

"I see that you have been causing problems, Janus," The woman said, one delicate eyebrow raised.

'N-n-no, my Lady Hera," The right face stuttered, his cheeks pale. Oh that explains things, I thought. My stomach calmed but the bitter taste was still there.

"Yes we have been," the left face muttered.

"Shut up," the right face snapped, throwing his left side a reproachful look.

"What?" Hera asked. Percy looked at the God angrily.

"S-sorry, I was talking to myself Lady Hera," The right face bowed apologetically. It looked really awkward, with the left side pulling away from the bow.

"How about we make a deal?" Her a stepped forward, Percy flanking her. "You leave these children alone and I won't turn you into a door." Percy smirked from beside her. It was if being around Hera gave him an extra boost of confidence.

"What kind of door?" the right face asked, watching Hera with interest.

"Keep quiet," The left face hissed angrily..

"But, french doors have a lot of natural light!" the right face whimpered.

Hera flicked her wrist and Janus disappeared.

* * *

How was it good or bad? REVIEW your thoughts, new ideas are very much appreciated.

Special thanks to Saunders2 for beta reading this chapter and making it so much better than it was before.

Patherias.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, how have you all been?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.

Read Author's note at the bottom, it's IMPORTANT.

* * *

Chapter 10.

After four hours of walking we were still nowhere near Alaska. Scratch that, we hadn't even seen land(like real land, not a maze land) even corner we turned was the same, once we came across a hellhound but that poor lad was as miserable as we were, he didn't even look at us. I was sure we won't be getting out of this hell hole unless a miracle happened and with my luck none was going to.

'Guys I am really tired' Grover said with a mouthful of enchilada. Yep he packed his lunch after our little dinner with Hera and now I was regretting that I didn't. Annabeth who was walking beside me was thinking, probably about the quest but I wasn't going to ask her because the last time I did she at first freaked out and then gave me a good smack on my head.

'Lets settle for the night or day or whatever time it is in the real world' I said. Both of them nodded and he laid out our sleeping bags. There was no need to lit a fire though because you could easily see your way around. There was always dusk in the labyrinth.

Grover started snoring the moment he was in his sleeping bag, Annabeth was taking first watch and I the second but I couldn't sleep so I decided to talk with her so that we both can know each other better.

'Umm.. is it possible that there is giant-god war before a god-titan war' The question had been bothering me for a while now.

(Answer to review)

'Of course, why did you ask?' Annabeth replied.

'but how I mean there was a titan-god war before a giant-god war last time' I asked.

'The giants were actually born by Gaea **after** the titans were defeated by the gods to seek revenge on the gods so they couldn't attack olympus before the titans back then. But now they can, it depends on who comes out of Tartarus are seven giants and all of them are opposite to one of the olympians.' Annabeth answered.

'Oh' I replied.'Good to know'

'Can't sleep?' Annabeth asked

'Nope' I replied. Don't get me wrong, I love to sleep but right now I just didn't feel like sleeping. _Maybe it is because you like talking with Annabeth._ Yeah probably.

'What's that?' I asked pointing at the different coloured beads on Annabeth's necklace.

'Oh, it's my necklace. Every year the most important event is printed on these beads and then the bead is given to all the camper who have spent their year or summer in the camp' She said pointing to the beads,

'the first year it was about a girl who was turned into a tree' I was curious about the girl but she looked like she might cry so I decided not to push her.

'Thats cool, can't wait to get my own necklace' I said trying to change the subject.

'I bet you have had things much cooler than this' She said pointing to the necklace.

'you don't look any less adventurous than me, by the way what's that?' I asked pointing to the ring on her necklace.

'that's none of your..'

'sorry' I quickly said.

(Annabeth= _italic,_ Percy= normal writing)

' _No its okay, it's my father's ring, he gave it to me when I was a kid, he said it's the only thing he has of Athena'_

' _Oh, you must be close with your father'_

' _Actually it's quite the opposite, when my mother sent me from olympus to my dad he told her that she should just raise me on olympus. Mother was disappointed and told him that the mortal parent has to raise the child. He raised me but after a few years he married and boom I had two brothers who are the most annoying kids on the planet. Whenever something bad or strange happened they blamed it on me, I felt like they didn't want me so I ran. On my way I found some friends, Luke and Thalia and Grover who took me to Camp but an accident happened while we were coming here so only Grover, Luke and I were able to make it here'_ Once again I was really curious and wanted to ask but her expression stopped me from doing so.

'Maybe it was because your father wanted to protect you, my mother had to marry this guy named Gabe, who was probably the worst person on the planet so that he could hide my scent which would stop monsters from tracking me down. He was good only for the first two seconds of their marriage, then he started inviting his friends over and they played poker in our house. My mother had to work all day to support us while he littered our apartment with beer cans.' Annabeth just nodded.

' _Your mother seems like a nice person, do you visit her?'_ I knew she was trying to avoid talking about her dad.

' I lived with her until one day a…...hellhound attacked...us' I couldn't say anything else, the pain was just too much for me to handle.

'I'm sorry' Annabeth said.

'No, it's okay….not your fault' I said.

* * *

 **Third Person.**

It was Percy's turn to watch. He just couldn't take that dream out of his head in which his mother was tied to a tethered pole with a bloodied gag on her face. He didn't know what to do, he planned on discussing it with Hera the last time she visited but he forgot it then. He felt like fighting a Minotaur right then.

Bright blue light blinded Percy and he quickly closed his eyes to avoid dying(yep you get roasted if you see a god's true form). Percy opened his eyes to see the person he least expected standing in front of him.

'Percy, how have you been' Poseidon said.

'you mean after you left me to go hook up with another woman and have a child?' Percy growled. Percy didn't know how wrong he was.

'What do you mean?' Poseidon was confused.

'Andrew' Percy said.

'Percy, he is your older brother and stop saying that I left you because I took you to a person I trusted enough to know that she would take good care of you' It was Poseidon's turn to get angry. Percy's mouth was half open in surprise.

'Well if you wanted to take care of me so much then why did you left me and mom in the first place' Percy said.

'I didn't leave you, I even offered your mother that I could build her a palace under water where she and you could live for the rest of your life but she refused saying that she wanted to live her own life. Percy your mother was a queen among women, you won't understand what it felt like leaving her and I couldn't visit her again because of the ancient laws and Zeus' Saying this he erupted in a spring of water and vanished.

Percy knew he had messed up. He didn't really want to but all the dreams and thoughts in his mind had confused him. Now he had made his father mad. He started to cry, after years of thinking that his life was finally getting better his whole life came crashing over him. Would he be strong enough to lead the quest or will he fail. Even if he does will it make Kronos and the giants who were now waking stop. He wasn't stupid enough to think that Kronos wasn't going to rise, it had been the favourite topic of debates in olympus for years and he knew enough.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. I slowly stood up from my sleeping bag and looked around to see Percy slumped beside a wall and crying his eyes out. I cautiously made my way towards him.

'Percy are you okay, what happened?' I asked Percy.

He quickly wiped his eyes and smiled at me with bloodshot eyes.

'Noth….nothing, I'm good' He said. I was disappointed that he didn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong but I let it go.

'okay, but do let me know if anything is wrong' He nodded in response.

I woke up Grover as it was his time to watch and then went over to sleep in my own sleeping bag.

The quest was going to difficult than I thought.

* * *

 **A/N : what do you guys think? how was it? good or bad?REVIEW! The coming chapters are going to interesting so stay alert.**

 **Also I have an announcement to make: I'm not going to be posting for two months because I need to edit the previous chapters. Also, I'm writing a new story so I need some time for it too.**

 **See you soon, until then**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Patherias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back, Sorry for the very very long delay, I didn't have a minute to write with school and loads of homework. Hopefully I will be able to update more often this and the following year.**

 **Special thanks to friedriceforlife for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

'Get down' Annabeth hissed as the strange birds continued to circle the sky.

We were currently acting on Annabeth's plan to find Daedalus' home in the maze. Personally I don't know who would ever live in such a place, the dark corners and ever-changing passageways make for quite the uninviting front yard. However, Annabeth said he constructed the maze and once lived in it so if we find his home we may find something that will help us survive in the labyrinth. Since I had no better idea I agreed with her plan, which was kind of wise since she is the daughter of wisdom. Annabeth said that his home was right in the middle of the maze so we were going there and we had almost made it when we encountered some very strange birds.

One of them soared down towards the sky and I craned my neck to get a good look, its beak was bronze and its feathers were sharp and metallic. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what they were.

'Stymphalian birds' Annabeth whispered. I nodded, letting her know I understood what she said. Beside me Grover shuddered in fear. I heard him mutter something like 'why does it always have to be me'. The poor satyr, I can't help feeling sorry for him. Why did I drag him into this?

I searched my mind for anything about the stymphalian birds. I tried to remember anything from the mythology stories that Hera and my mother used to tell me. Beside me, Annabeth seemed to be doing the same as her eyebrows were furrowed. I silently thanked Athena for giving me her blessing, if it hadn't been for her I would have probably started attacking those birds already without even knowing a thing about them.

'I remember!' Annabeth exclaimed from beside me.

'Hercules faced those birds in his sixth labor' she whispered. Her words triggered my memory too, Hercules had used a pair of bronze krotala which were noise making clappers similar to castinets but made of bronze, forged by Hephaestus and were given to him by the goddess Athena, to make a loud noise which scared the birds out of the trees they were hiding in and into the sky before he shot them with a bow.

'Do you have a bow?' I asked Annabeth, She shook her head but her eyes lit up like she had an idea.

'Do you have knives?' I nodded showing her four knives which I always carried.

'You use your bow and I will use knives to get them out'. I told her. Annabeth nodded.

Grover said he would help us by singing his reed pipes to slow the birds down, saying a silent prayer I stood up from my hideout behind one of the concrete walls of the maze and shouted at the top of my lungs to get their attention. It was obvious that my plan worked, in an instant they were upon me. I took out my bow, tapping my necklace so it came out. I took them out as I ran and Annabeth threw the knives I gave her at them from behind me. Once she ran out of knives she would pick one up from the bodies of those birds that littered the ground. She had a good aim, I must say.

Some of my arrows bounced off the bronze feathers of the birds but most of them hit the bull's eye or in that case the eyes and abdominal region of the birds. Grover's 'magic song' was working well until suddenly the birds started to move faster and the song stopped, I looked around to see that one of the birds had grabbed Grover's reed pipes and had flown away with it, I quickly shot it with my arrow but the reed pipes landed a lot of distance away from Grover. Before long the birds were upon us they cut our skin with their bronze feathers.

'Run' I shouted, there were too many of them. In the maze there were no predators that hunted them so their numbers had increased immensely.

After almost an hour of running we finally lost them. The three of us stumbled to a stop, exhaustion stealing my breath and causing my muscles to ache terribly. As I looked to the side I could see Grover and Annabeth panting even greater than I was, even in top shape Annabeth hadn't received the same specialized training that I had. I had to run miles before Hera would give me a break.

My stomach was demanding food to replenish my energy by that time. After bandaging our cuts, we did not use ambrosia and nectar because our cuts were not deep and we did not want to waste them, we decided to have some food. We were already running low on food so we decided to fry the stymphalian birds. Annabeth said they weren't poisonous, only their dung was so we barbecued them. We cleaned them and removed their feathers before eating them. I bit into the fried bird and had to stop myself from gagging at the taste. They tasted like rotten meat, though I really don't know how rotten meat tastes like, but the birds certainly tasted bad enough.

After our stomachs were full and we were rested a bit we continued on our journey to search for Daedalus' home. Grover began slowly playing his reed pipes.

'Grover, do you want the birds to find us?' Chastised Annabeth, causing Grover to blush from the embarrassment of his potentially deadly oversight and pocketed them.

A thought struck me as I watched Grover with his treasured pipes, 'How did you get them, I saw them land a mile away from you? There is no way you could have reached them'.

'I have spare' He grinned showing me four more. I smiled in reply, Grover will be Grover.

As we followed Annabeth through the maze I could suddenly see the roof of a house in the distance.

'Is that a house or am I day dreaming' Grover wondered aloud, he must have seen it too.

'I think it is unless I am too' I said.

'it's a house, it must me Daedalus' house' Annabeth confirmed, I am sure all of us couldn't be day dreaming at the same time. That is, unless those birds had some sort of poison in them that was causing us to hallucinate. Needless to say, we went towards our goal. The house was surrounded by the tall concrete walls all with a sizeable gap in between one wall and the next. Great now we had four options to choose from, I thought bitterly. We all stood at the door of the house unsure of what to do, what if it was a trap set up by some monster to attack us. These ideas were swirling in my mind, probably Annabeth's too when suddenly Grover pressed the doorbell, I didn't even know the house had a bell but I told myself to thank Grover later about doing what I probably wouldn't have done.

Suddenly the door opened and what came out was something I least expected.

* * *

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

My mouth hung open as The Sphinx came out of the house, beside me Grover and Percy had similar reactions. I had actually seen The Sphinx, the infamous Greek monster quite a few times in Greek books but none of them looked as horrifying as the creature in front of me. It came out of the huge door and all of us immediately backed up to give it space. The Sphinx had the face of a woman with a long nose, piercing eyes and short brown hair. It had the body of a lion with huge paws but instead of a lion's tail it had a snake for a tail. To top it all of it had huge wings of an eagle which were speckled white and black.

'Greetings Half-bloods.' The Sphinx said in a high pitched voice. We all were still to speechless to reply.

'You are so close to your goal yet so far.' The monster continued.

'How do you know that?' Percy asked finally getting over his initial surprise.

'Oh trust me I do.' it replied.

I tried to go inside the house even though I knew The Sphinx would not allow me, and just as I had anticipated it blocked my path.

'Now, now, what's the hurry?' it smirked. Behind it the snake was hissing. I immediately knew what was Sphinx was sent by the gods to plague the town of Thebes as punishment for some ancient crime, preying on its youths and devouring all who failed to solve its riddle. The regent of Thebes, King Kreon, offered the throne to the one who would destroy it. Oedipus took up the challenge, and when he solved the Sphinx's riddle, it cast herself off the mountainside in despair.

Fortunately I knew the answer to its riddle.

'What do you want.' I snapped.

'Straight to the point, aren't you? I will ask you riddles if you answer each one correct you are free to go in.' it replied.

'If n...ot?' Grover stuttered

'Then I will eat you.' it answered happily, a wide smile had etched it's face

'How many riddles?' I asked. Back in ancient Greece it only used to ask one that I know of.

'Three' it smirked knowingly, I silently cursed at the creature, it was clear that it had changed it's ways since then.

'What if we don't want to go in?' Percy asked, he must have sensed my fear.

'I am afraid you don't have a choice.' As if on cue we were surrounded by automatons.

* * *

 **Hope that you liked the chapter, Review your thoughts and ideas about the future.**

 **Also, the ninth chapter has been edited so re-read it if you want to, there has been a little change in the prophecy.**

 **patherias.**


End file.
